Amigas
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Un pequeño One Shot de como Sarada y ChouChou se hicieron amigas 7u7 Espero que les guste y dejen review.


**_Capitulo Único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Se situa después del capítulo 700, pero antes del Gaiden._**

 ** _Sarada, ChouChou, Bolt, Inojin y Shikadai tienen 9 años_**

 ** _._**

Cuando Aburame-sensei da la salida a almorzar en la academia, Sarada siempre es la ultima es salir, nadie la espera porque no habla con ellos. No es que a ella le gustara la soledad, pero nadie se acercaba, era como si le tuviesen miedo, cosa que era lo que sucedía, pero todo era por el símbolo que adornaba su espalda. El clan Uchiha antes había sido un clan poderoso, pero eso había acabado cuando se extinguió, a pesar de las preguntas de Sarada, nadie le decía como se había extinguido su clan. La cuestión es que su padre había quedado, sabia que su padre había tenido un extraño pasado, pero no sabia cual, nadie le decía y a Sarada le molestaba que le escondieran tantas cosas, Sarada no conocía a su padre, este se había ido a una misión importante cuando ella solo era una bebé, y sabia que era lo que él había hecho, pero suponía que no había sido bueno, pues cada vez que ella y su madre caminaban por la aldea, algunos aldeanos las miraban con mala cara, prácticamente fulminando el símbolo del abanico Uchiha que amabas portaban en su espalda, pero claro, cuando estaban enfermos la doctora Sakura Uchiha los atendía como si nada.

-no les prestes atención-le dijo una vez su madre cuando la pequeña pelinegra le contó su inquietud sobre los aldeanos-simplemente porta con orgullo ese símbolo en tu espalda-y después le había dado un toque en la frente con sus dedos.

Sarada tomó su bento y salió al patio, este estaba atestado de niños, Sarada vio a Bolt, el hijo del séptimo y al resto de los hijos de los compañeros de su mamá, se suponía que ellos deberían estar con Sarada, y mas Bolt e Inojin que la conocían desde que los tres usaban pañales, pues la de Inojin es la mejor amiga de su madre y el séptimo el mejor amigo de su madre y su padre, además que fue su compañero de equipo. Pero ellos no volteaban a mirar a Sarada y esta hacia como si no le importara, era orgullosa, lo había heredado de su padre, así que solo fue a sentarse bajo un árbol de cerezos alejada de los demás.

.

Cuando les dieron la salida a almorzar, ChouChou Akimichi tomo su bento y fue a salir detrás de Shikadai pero se detuvo, su mirada se desvío hacia Sarada Uchiha, siempre le había parecido una niña solitaria, y la verdad es que a ella no le gustaba la soledad y no se imaginaba a otra niña solitaria, ChouChou infló sus mejillas pensativa

-hey ChouChou-la llamó Inojin-¿vienes?-ella siguió a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, Sarada era hija de una Kunoichi muy famosa en la aldea y todos sabían que tanto como el papa de Bolt y la mamá de Inojin eran buenos amigos de ella ¿entonces porque esos dos soquetes no estaban junto con la Uchiha? ¡Ellos se criaron juntos! Así justamente como el mismo Inojin, Shikadai y ella. ChouChou no conocía mucho a Sarada, pero sabia que la niña era talentosa, salieron al patio y se encontraron con Bolt, los kilos enseguida se pusieron a hablar

-¿por que no han invitado a Sarada a unirse?-preguntó ChouChou interrumpiendo a Boruto

-Sarada-chan es algo orgullosa, y le gusta la soledad-

-a nadie le gusta la soledad-dijo ChouChou viendo a Sarada salir-se supone que tú e Inojin la conocen desde pequeños, se supone que deben estar con ella-

-si ella no quiere, se la pasa sola siempre-dijo Inojin, ChouChou puso los ojos en blanco

-voy a ir a almorzar con ella, verán que si es sociable y no le gusta la soledad-y se alejo

-que fastidio, las mujeres son siempre problemáticas-hablo Shikadai por primera vez en la tarde.

ChouChou se sentó al lado de Sarada y esta la miro extraño

-hola, Sarada-dijo la Akimichi dándole una sonrisa brillante

-hola, ChouChou-dijo la Uchiha también sonriendo

-espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí a almorzar contigo-

-claro que no, me agrada-ambas niñas empezaron a almorzar

-¿sabes, Sarada? Siempre me pregunte si te gustaba estar sola-

-¿porque preguntas?-

-es que siempre lo estas, en la academia, en el almuerzo, a veces te veo por las calles, siempre vas sola, cono si te gustara estarlo-Sarada suspiró

-odio estar sola, pero nadie se me acerca, le tienen miedo a algo que ni yo misma se-

-a tu padre-dijo ChouChou, Sarada la miró extraño

-¿eh? ¿como lo sabes?-

-mamá me lo dijo, a ella tu padre no le cae muy bien, pero dijo que era triste que una niña estuviera sola por culpa de los pecados que sus padres cometieron, y mi papá también me dijo que lo que un niño mas necesita en los momentos de soledad es a alguien, un amigo que pueda acompañarte en todo-Sarada sonrió

-hablas como toda una adulta, no como una niña de 9 años-ChouChou rió

-¿Sabes, Sarada?-dijo ChouChou abriendo su bolsa de papitas sabor consomé, sus favoritas-eres una chica genial, me encantaría ser tu amiga-le ofreció la bolsa de papitas para que cogiera, su padre le había contado que así se había hecho amigo del tío Shikamaru, aunque pareciera raro, cuando un Akimichi te ofrecía su comida favorita era porque en verdad le caías bien y quería en verdad ser tu amigo, Sarada con los ojos brillantes sonrió, ella creía en las palabras de ChouChou y sabia que la morena decía la verdad respecto a querer ser su amiga, así que metió su mano y sacó unas cuantas papas, ChouChou sonrió, eso en verdad seria el comienzo de una gran amistad.

.

.

 _ **Notas: espero que les haya gustado 7u7 si les gusto: dejen un review. Si no les gusto: igual dejen un review :v**_


End file.
